Spiders
by Wolfiee
Summary: She had always been afraid of spiders. And Marluxia reminded her of them. The way he crawls into her room unnoticed, like one. And yet the venomous bite of a spider never comes from him. So next time she sees one, because of him, she won't be so afraid.


Author's Note: Mwuhahahaha! It is I, Wolf Fangs, here with my very first MarluxiaxNaminé and most certainly not my last considering I have fallen in love with the coupling after reading a few very well written fics by an author named **Endling**. Anyone reading this should definitely go read her fics, especially _A Picture of Two_, which is an awesome MarluxiaxNaminé ficcy. Anyways I do hope you like this and I do hope I get more than just 2 reviews or something low like that, please R&R. Flames welcome though not exactly wanted.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Warnings: Ummm kissing and I guess a tad bit of lime, not really but kind of?

xoxoxoxoxoxo

She had been simply sketching in her notebook when a type of monster showed up in her room. At least a monster in her eyes.

Green eyes caught movement and glanced over, widening slightly, body jumping at the sight of it.

A black, rather large spider, slowly creeping against her white blankets, crawling towards her. She stood up quickly, nearly dropping her sketchbook but forcing her trembling fingers to keep their grip on it. Her heart pounding in her chest, her body stiff as she stared down at the spider, slowly, crawling towards the spot she had recently been sitting in.

She was deathly afraid of spiders, her one and only phobia, well there was another she had; monophobia, the fear of being alone. But she didn't exactly like to bring that one up.

Arachnophobia, the fear of spiders, what she, without a doubt had.

She didn't know what it was about them. The way they moved, slowly, lethally, closer and closer until they just pounce on you. Their venom maybe? Their two small fangs sinking into your skin, into her skin, their deathly venom entering your veins, hurting you, maybe even ultimately killing you.

Spiders were lethal, deadly, swift, agile, and without a doubt _dangerous._ Perhaps that was why she disliked them so much, fast and deadly, a horrifying combination.

She jumped again; head quickly turning, blond hair flying about, apple green eyes landing on a tall man with icy cold blue eyes and rich, dark cocoa brown hair. Her heart fluttered, pink staining her cheeks for a moment as he looked at her, blue meeting green before she decided to break it out of nervousness.

"What are you doing Naminé?" Marluxia asked, brow raising as he crossed his arm over a broad—bare—chest, enough to turn the light tinge of pink of her cheeks to a tinge of red. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him without a shirt before, she had quite a few times, but the sight of it was just too ... she couldn't fine the right word for it. Amazing maybe? The sight of him, shirtless, was just too amazing that every time she saw it, no matter how many times she had seen it before, it made her nervous, it made her blush, it made her heart flutter slightly in her chest.

And this time was no different.

She adverted her eyes down, staring at the floor as she quietly answered. "I had been drawing," She began, green eyes shifting from the floor over to the black spider that stood at the foot of her bed, where she had previously been sitting. "But then I saw the spider." She said, listening as Marluxia murmured a quiet, 'I see' to himself.

She watched as he came closer to her, his boots making a dull 'thud' against her floor, becoming louder and louder until he was right beside her. She finally looked up, peering up at him through her thick, long lashes, watching as he reached forward, fingers curling around the spider. She watched, eyes meeting his for a moment before noticing his hand moving towards her. He uncurled his fingers, opening his hand to reveal the spider to her, right next to her face and she squeaked quietly, cringing.

Marluxia smirked down at her in amusement before closing his hand again and walking towards a nearby window. Slowly he opened it, reaching his out and opening it, the spider crawling across his palm and onto the windowsill and calmly, he closed it, trapping the spider out.

"It's gone." He said, stating the obvious and Naminé nodded, glancing up at him and murmuring a small, shy, "Thank you."

Marluxia didn't answer and instead, walked towards the young memory witch and kneeling down on his knees so he was eye-level with her. She swallowed, quickly adverting her eyes from his cold (yet warm) blue eyes that stared deep at her, at her face, into her eye. She tries to back away but freezes when a strong hand wrapped around her pale wrist, squeezing tightly, almost painfully, wincing but he does not loosen his grip.

"Why will you not look at me?" He whispered and as he does, she realizes just how close his lips are to her ear. His lips brushed against her ear, his breath ghosting along her ear, causing her to shudder.

"I'm sorry." Naminé murmured, looking up at him, her eyes not meeting his, but his dark, chocolate brown hair and for a moment, a strange urge washed over her. She wished to lean forward, bury her nose in it, take in his sweet scent and simply forget everything.

But she doesn't.

And instead she watched as his head drew back, icy yet warm blue eyes staring into hers and a smirk appeared over his perfect lips. "That's better; your eyes are quite pretty you know."

"T-thank you." The blond murmured, head turning so she could look away again, his gaze was just too much for her to bear. But he stopped her, hand on her wrist moving to cup her chin, turning her face towards his, so close she could feel his warm breath ghosting against her skin, and she notices his breathing is ... slightly uneven.

Green eyes stared into blue ones, pink tainting her cheeks, her breath hitched in her throat as she nervously stared at him. And she squeaked, feeling his warm fingers gliding, just barely, against her arm, goose bumps appearing across the flesh. She noticed something at the moment, Marluxia was like a spider.

The way he so silently, so deftly creeped into her room, not making his presence known until he spoke, it usually being too late for Naminé to do anything.

He was quite threatening looking, just like a spider. One of the more frightening things of the spider being their appearing, dark, deadly looking, exactly like Marluxia, she observed.

She shuddered again as his fingers ran down her arm, shivers and jolts running down her spine at the contact. His fingers, his touch, reminded her of a spider. Slow, terrifying, cold ... though Marluxia's touch was the opposite.

Warm.

One more thing that frightened her about the spider.

Their bite, their venom.

Naminé gasped lightly, shortly before warm lips covered her own, lips caressing hers gently, so gently she couldn't believe it was Marluxia's lips covering her own.

His "bite", so much different than a spider's. It didn't hurt, it wasn't rough, and it certainly wasn't venomous. It was gentle, soft, everything opposite of a spider.

But still, she could not help but feel Marluxia was quite similar to a spider. But still ... slightly different.

The lips pulled away after a moment, moving to brush against her cheek, then down, across her smooth, soft skin to her jaw line. His lips traveled across, shivers and shudders racking her body. A sensational, yet odd feeling coursing through her body.

The lips left her skin for a second, before they pressed against her forehead softly, her green eyes closing for a second, opening once more when she felt the lips leave. Frowning, almost in disappointment, she glanced up at him, noticing him stand.

"It's getting late. You should get some rest." Marluxia said and Naminé knew that was not a suggestion, but an order. She nodded, the strange sensation from before leaving her body slowly and she watched him leave, closing the door behind him softly. Slowly she walked towards the head of her bed, setting her notebook down on the desk besides her bed--that she had, surprisingly, not dropped—and pulled back the covers, laying down in the bed and pulling the covers back over her.

And soon, she drifted off to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Naminé awoke the next morning, green eyes slowly opening, the bright light pouring in through the window beside her bed and she turned away. She yawned, rubbing at her eyes before slowly pushing the covers away and sitting up. She smiled, reaching over to grab her notebook on the desk beside her bed. Picking it up, she noticed a spider—much like the one from yesterday—crawling over it.

Instead of jumping and dropping the notebook like she expected to, she watched the spider before setting the notebook beside her in the bed. A little hesitantly she reached over; setting her hand, palm facing up, on the notebook, watching as the spider slowly crawled into her hand. She tensed slightly but only a bit, slowly standing up and walking to the window.

She opened it, laying her hand down again and waiting for the spider to crawl off her hand. Once it had, she smiled gently and closed the window, eyes remaining on the spider.

It seemed now, that because of Marluxia, she was no longer afraid of spiders. In fact she now seemed quite fond of them. It seemed that because of Marluxia, her arachnophobia was no more.

And it seemed that because of Marluxia, so was her monophobia.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Author's Note: Wheee! Must longer than I had expected but I am super glad for it. I actually think it's a pretty good ficcy, cute, in my opinion. But I really wanna see the reader's as well, so review please.


End file.
